


Cartas são memórias de papel

by ehkoda



Category: Desaventureiros (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehkoda/pseuds/ehkoda
Summary: Cartas que Vic escreveu para o Fliq.
Relationships: Vic/Fliq
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Cartas são memórias de papel

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem :)

Querido Fliq,

No momento em que te escrevo você está tomando banho. É meu aniversário de 35 anos, e o dia do nosso casamento. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que demorou tanto tempo para aprovarem o registro de cidadã da Geburath, mas finalmente aconteceu. E agora estamos também juntos perante leis obtusas de um governo confuso. Você chorou como um bebê, e espero que se lembre disso agora. Das lágrimas quentes, do sentimento gostoso de vitória. Da sensação maravilhosa do sim enquanto ele saía da sua garganta e passava pelos seus lábios e ecoavam pelo salão. Bom, talvez para você essa sensação tenha vindo quando o sim saiu da minha boca.  
Eu vou te contar isso daqui a pouco. Vou te falar sobre como meu coração está batendo forte, as minhas mãos estão tremendo, e eu me sinto como se hoje fossemos ter uma primeira vez de novo. Quente. Cheia de desejo. Pulsando amor. Exatamente como deveria ser. Eu vou te contar, mas talvez você esqueça isso até o futuro, então a lembrança fica aqui também.  
Espero que lembre de como o sol está entrando pela janela agora, enquanto você sai do banheiro com um sorriso imenso no rosto, o cabelo molhado, nu, lindo. Espero que se lembre de como eu te amo.  
_  
Gosto muito de te ver, meu ladino  
Caminhando sob o sol  
Gosto muito de você, meu ladino  
Para desentristecer, meu ladino  
O meu coração tão só  
Basta eu encontrar você no caminho_

__  
Com Amor,  
Vic

Querido Fliq, 

Hoje finalmente nos liberaram a guarda da nossa criança. É uma linda criança meio-elfa que não parece com você, não parece comigo, mas nós amamos porque é nossa. Você está segurando ela agora, pequena nos seus braços.  
Calare.  
E eu a amo. E eu te amo. E estou marcando esse dia nas nossas memórias porque nunca pensei que ia sentir tanta felicidade na minha vida. Mas aqui estamos nós. Uma pequena vida agora é nossa responsabilidade e é difícil descrever tudo que sinto. Alegria. Desespero. Medo de fazer tudo errado como pai. A ciência de que você vai ser um pai incrível.  
Sou inteiramente felicidade. Aqui, com vocês dois ao meu lado. Uma admiração pela sua existência que só cresce. Uma paixão que arde dentro de mim como há tanto tempo.  
Espero que ainda se lembre da festa de boas vindas à Calare. De todos os nossos amigos aqui. De como estão todos muito felizes de se tornarem titios e titias, e são babões, e a gente está se sentindo muito amado e querido. Como tudo parece transbordar em direção ao caminho certo.  
E nada mais nesse momento importa.  
_  
E não pare a música  
Entre em seu ritmo  
Você não vai dançar comigo?  
Encontre um espaço e enlouqueça  
Você pode fazer isso  
Você não vai dançar comigo?_

_Mova seus pés e sinta no espaço  
Você tem que se dar um momento, deixe seu corpo se mexer  
Temos que perder o controle_

__  
Com amor,  
Vic

Querido Fliq,

Se você está lendo isso, significa que eu morri. Definitivamente. E eu espero que essas cartas apenas cheguem em você no momento certo, como me certificarei. Sei que, caso a encontre antes da hora, não vai resistir em lê-la, e não é o que pretendo com essas palavras. Espero te causar alívio. Ou alento. Com sorte, algum tipo de paz.  
Estou velho, meu querido. É um fato. Ou estava, depende do ponto de vista. Estou velho e a hora se aproxima como uma sombra, e eu temo por você. Porque sei que vivi os meus anos mais felizes e incríveis ao seu lado. Passamos por lutas difíceis, desbravamos locais inimagináveis, conquistamos o que parecia impossível, perdemos quando a vitória parecia garantida, ganhamos quando a derrota era inevitável.  
Vivemos.  
Alegrias e tristezas, eu me lembro de todas. Ou tento me lembrar. E não sei se dessa vez terá algo do outro lado, mas sua memória estará comigo, eu sei disso. Você e Calare estarão comigo. Assim como todos os nossos amigos do coração. Se eu não vivo com vocês em corpo, a memória de vocês vive no meu espírito.  
Eu estava preparado para esse momento. Quando meu corpo não responderia direito mais, e nossa separação seria apenas uma questão de tempo. Mas imagino que seja mais fácil estar pronto para partir do que para ver quem se ama partir.  
Por isso fiz essas cartas. E você vai notar que são muitas e não seguem uma ordem lógica: nem cronológica, nem afetiva. Mas elas existem. São registros de muito do que vivemos. Memórias do que fomos, de locais que visitamos, pessoas que conhecemos. Um porto seguro.  
Respondo agora uma pergunta que você me fez há uns anos, quando o fim quase me levou pela primeira vez.  
Eu acredito em vida após o amor.  
E sei que a sua, meu querido Fliq, será incrível. 

Com amor,  
Vic

**Author's Note:**

> Minha mente me presenteou com isso e agora tô triste. É.


End file.
